Playing with Fire
Not to be confused with the achievement, Playing With Fire. Playing with Fire is the thirty-ninth mission for the zombie side in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes. The main opposing plant hero is Solar Flare. This mission also features and Wall-Knight as opposing plant heroes. This mission features a special "rule" named "Sweet Revenge!", which states that if a plant is destroyed, the plant hero gets +1 permanently, and when a zombie is destroyed, the zombie hero gets +1 permanently. Levels Encounter Battle permanently. When a Zombie is destroyed, the Zombie Hero gets +1 permanently. |enemy=Solar Flare |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Kick Grass!#Boss Battle |next=Playing with Fire#Teammate Battle (I)}} Teammate Battle (I) permanently. When a Zombie is destroyed, the Zombie Hero gets +1 permanently. |enemy=Rose |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Playing with Fire#Encounter Battle |next=Playing with Fire#Crisis Battle}} Mini-Boss Battle on the 1st and 3rd lanes. Your hero starts with 2 on the 2nd and 4th lanes. When a Plant is destroyed, the Plant Hero gets +1 permanently. When a Zombie is destroyed, the Zombie Hero gets +1 permanently. |enemy=Solar Flare |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Playing with Fire#Teammate Battle (I) |next=Playing with Fire#Teammate Battle (II)}} Teammate Battle (II) permanently. When a Zombie is destroyed, the Zombie Hero gets +1 permanently. |enemy=Wall-Knight |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Playing with Fire#Crisis Battle |next=Playing with Fire#Boss Battle}} Boss Battle on the 2nd and 4th lanes and a on the 3rd lane. Your hero starts with 2 on the 2nd and 4th lanes and +10 . |special?= yes |special=When a Plant is destroyed, the Plant Hero gets +1 permanently. When a Zombie is destroyed, the Zombie Hero gets +1 permanently. |enemy=Solar Flare |height lanes=1 |water lanes=1 |previous=Playing with Fire#Teammate Battle (II) |next=Peel that Orange!#Encounter Battle}} Strategies Solar Flare's deck revolves around the usage of plants and tricks that deal damage on use, instantly destroy zombies, or are just plain powerful. The player should be cautious when placing a zombie, especially during the late game, as Solar Flare will likely do damage or defeat it. The boss battle can be totally unpredictable, as your hero is given 2 Portal Technicians, which will likely die that turn due to Solar Flare's Three-Headed Chomper. However, this can be a good thing, as useful zombies can appear from Portal Technicians, such as Zombot 1000. This mission will be either easy or hard, depending on how fast you can deal damage, what zombies Portal Technician turn into in the boss mission, and some luck with Solar Flare (with cards like Cornucopia). An alternative solution is to play as or Rustbolt to get Cut Down to Size as the first superpower (restart if needed). This will make the level much easier as you'll start turn 2 with two 4 /4 Portal Technicians. Another strategy is to use Crazy heroes, which will gain extra brains by creating disposable dancing zombies. Once the player has enough brains, they can play powerful zombies such as Gargantuars. They can also play Flamenco Zombie to hurt the hero directly, making a kill much easier. When facing the boss battle, Exploding Imp can knock the Three-Headed Chomper out of commission on the second turn. The best way is to use overshoot and strikethrough cards, so Impfinity is likely the best choice, as he can get you lots of extra brains with spam cards, and can avoid direct attack to save late-game plants until the late game. Another strategy is to play a deck with strong Bouncing cards (such as Backyard Bounce or Pogo Bouncer) to get the Three-Headed Chomper off the board. This buys enough time to get out a few strong minions before one that gets played again. Decks Encounter Battle Teammate Battle (I) Mini-Boss Battle Teammate Battle (II) Boss Battle Gallery SweetRevenge.jpg|This mission's gimmick GoodDayToUseBonusAttacks.PNG|Encounter Battle by SayCheesetoBeEatenByAShark.PNG|Crisis Battle I by BF10 HotDogImpsAverageLunch.PNG|Mid-boss Battle by BF10 JustUseLurchforLunch.PNG|Crisis Battle II by BF10 HowtoStart39Boss.PNG|Boss Battle by BF10 WhenYouIgnoreShieldcrushers.PNG|Boss Battle by BF10 QQ图片20170108113113.jpg|Crisis Battle II by Xiaoxing4399 QQ图片20170108103337.png|Boss Battle by Xiaoxing4399 ZombieM39Encounter.jpg|Encounter Battle by ResearcherFerd ThisisfromPlayingwithFireTeammateBattle.jpg|Teammate Battle by ResearcherFerd (sorry this is the footage I got) DescriptionZombieM39MiniBoss.jpg|Mini-Boss Battle Description ZombirM39MiniBoss.jpg|Mini-Boss Battle by ResearcherFerd ZombieM39Teammate2.jpg|Teammate Battle 2 by ResearcherFerd DescriptionZombieM39Boss.jpg|Boss Battle Description ZombieM39Boss.jpg|Boss Battle by ResearcherFerd Trivia *In older versions, the player was not given additional health on the boss battle. Category:Zombie missions